Organic Light-Emitting Diode (abbreviated as OLED) devices have become the display technology of the next generation with strong competitiveness and bright prospects owing to their advantages such as solid-state structure, high brightness, wide viewing angle, quick response, flexible display and the like. Because organic light-emitting materials are extremely sensitive to water and oxygen, barrier property of 10E-6g/(m3day) is required to be achieved in terms of encapsulation in order to meet the normal life of OLED, which poses a great challenge to the development of encapsulation materials and processes.
Currently, frit encapsulation can meet the encapsulation requirements of high efficiency and high performance for small and medium-sized display panels, but cannot be applied to large-sized display fields. The frit-based surface encapsulation technology has become an option for encapsulating large-sized display devices.
Dam & Fill encapsulation, as an encapsulation manner, is extensively applied to fields of encapsulating various types of large-sized displays because the same encapsulating apparatus can meet the encapsulation requirements of display devices of different sizes. A dam with great water resistance and high viscosity and a filler material with filling properties and low viscosity constitute a dam & fill to ensure effective bonding of the first substrate and the second substrate together and to provide lateral water and oxygen resistant properties.